


The Sea

by Mareel



Series: Reasons [11]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding ourselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble prompt here was 'sea.' The summary refers to "... always ourselves we find in the sea." (e.e.cummings)

**_The Sea_ **

 

It begins and ends with the sea.

It brought him to me. His choice to sail the stars rather than the seas shaped both our lives.

The sea draws him back, inexorably. But now it holds no terror for him. We've both nearly drowned in far worse than mere water… each of us a lifeline to the other.

And we've drowned together in something so much deeper and just as unchanging, pulling one another under, in full trust of the safe harbor awaiting.

Malcolm has made his peace with the sea, a circle completed, in my arms.

I love him.


End file.
